Can't You Tell That I'm Lying?
by Ali's-a-Star
Summary: Star was lying during the game. What are Star and Marco's thoughts about what happened, and what will happen after? Takes place after the episode Sleepover follows most of the story board but is slightly changed because of what I sort of wanted to happen a bit. Rated T for language in future chapters, and some scenes but not to the point where it is rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Can't you tell that I'm lying?

 **Author's Note: Sorry it is sooo short it is sort of started as a short story a while ago. Please review I would be very thankful. Also please let me know if you want chapters this short every other day or a much longer chapter taking about two to three weeks. The next chapter should be uploaded soon because I sort of already have it written. Well I hope you like the story, one again please review**

 **.**

Marco's Feelings

When Marco heard that Star was having a slumber party and Jackie was coming over, he was excited. He would have a chance to show Jackie how great he is, he was waiting for this moment for as long as he could remember. Though he now liked Star he still had some faint feelings toward the green eyed, skater, laid back girl. Marco played the piano, jazz style, to impress Jackie. Star looked incredibly confused, so he got up and started to do a 'cool' dance move. He fell. That was completely embarrassing, not what he was going for at all. He was invited to play the Truth or Punishment games. Marco was scared, what happened if it asked about his crush, he would be forced to say that he like his best friend, Star. He planned to say that he liked Jackie; the outcome wouldn't be so bad. Marco would just be embarrassed for the rest of his life, but other than that no big deal, at least that was better than loosing his best friend. But when the box asked what his favorite color was, that was easy, it was obvious that it was red, more specifically putty red. Marco thought that it might not be so bad after all. After they were tickled because Janna lied about her favorite color. Turns out her favorite color was pink instead of black, huh. After that it asked what they thought of Star's brownies, he didn't have one so he wouldn't know what to think of them everyone else said that they were horrible and he sort of believed them. After all she had never baked anything at all before, and knowing her she probably put magic in them.

Then the big question was asked, "Who do you have a Crush on?" Jackie went first; it was a guy from skating camp, typical. Then it chose Star, she said Oscar. After was Star Fan 13 she said she liked Star... ok then. Janna went and unicorn had went sometime before that, then him, he stuttered, Star told him he wouldn't need to say who he liked but he said Jackie anyway. Just then the cube with the chilling voice spoke up and stated that someone was lying. Marco assumed it was him because he came into this knowing that he liked Star, the best, most energetic, loving, caring, beautiful girl in his opinion, but still felt a little bit of feelings toward Jackie. So then Marco started to say that he might like the image of Jackie maybe not her and how he put her on a pedestal and that was all true, well at least until he met Star. He still remembered that day when he was appointed to show Star around and how she started living with him. Marco really liked Star even if it took an amount of time and wasn't instant like it was with Jackie. But then red and black punishment pillars started popping up from the sides and the ground of the cube they were teleported into. He was about to fall from many feet above the blue now red cube that he was inside of. He survived thanks to someone's quick reaction. Star managed to destroy the cube guy by saying how opinions change, ideas change. So Janna, Jackie, and Star Fan 13 left and it was just Star and Marco. Star suggested to have some Sunday burritos to which he declined saying he needed to catch up on his Z's.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once he entered his room he took awhile to go to bed. He was incredibly tired and was unsure of what to think of what happened at all. While Star was trying to save their lives she asked who Jackie liked and she answered that she wasn't sure anymore. Did he just change her mind? Is he going to get the girl of his dreams? He has wanted for this since forever, why wasn't he so excited? He then got up and went to see where Star was. She was in her room writing in her secret diary that he was not, NOT, allowed to read. Her head turned and she quickly closed the diary when she saw Marco.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 **Author's note: Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger I know it's short but hopefully we'll have a chapter 3 soon. Hope you like it. Please review**.

"You're up fast." Star told him while putting the diary away in a locked drawer.

"Well I couldn't really go to bed. How 'bout those Sunday burritos?" Marco asked smiling.

"Um, can I finish this really quick and need like a couple more sentences. Then we can go, and plus I bet you don't want to go out in your pj's." She replied in a convincing matter.

"Yeah, I barley even noticed I'm still in them." Marco laughed.

Star nodded and Marco left. Marco thought that Star was not acting like herself, she seemed more mature, not her normal self. Star finished the last couple sentences in her diary and changed into her usual blue colored outfit and grabbed her wand ready to go. During what happened the previous night Star knew she was lying about whom she liked, she didn't even talk to Oskar, but she spoke to Marco, a lot. She liked those silly conversations with him, and she felt she could be herself around him. Star knew that Marco liked Jackie that was the only girl he talked about. It was always " Jackie this, Jackie that, Jackie said this, Jackie nodded at me" and personally it was getting annoying. Star knew that she shouldn't have even thought that he would ever like her. Marco would always have a crush on Jackie. It has been like that since like kindergarten apparently, Star felt like she had no chance. In Star's eyes Jackie was anywhere near good enough for Marco, but she made friends with her to make sure that Marco would be happy if he ever got the guts to ask her on a date. She went down the stairs to Marco wearing that same red hoodie with his usual jeans.

"Okay! I'm ready to goooo! Star exclaimed with a smile on her face. She was always happy when she was around Marco, he always made her happy. But she knew when she was sad and he would comfort her, Marco would never leave right. Star always questioned herself on that, if Marco and Jackie do end up going out and she was in trouble would he leave Jackie for her? Of course he would she reassured herself, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Okay then lets go." Marco replied to Star with a slight smile on his face. Marco loved Sunday burritos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first time he saw Star put sugar on her burrito, he was weirded out, but it Star just being her normal, fun unique, self. They walked to the restaurant and took their usual seats at the outside of the building. "So, that was pretty crazy what happened last night huh?" Marco started.

"Yeah it was," Star said taking another bite out of her burrito. She didn't want to talk about this. Star didn't want to relive the night where Marco, her crush, confessed his feelings for another girl. Why would she? Even though Marco had no idea of her feelings and couldn't have done it on purpose, he hurt her. It hurt her to see the faint glimmer of-of confusion as if she was questioning her feelings, in her eyes and how if it was even for a moment he reciprocated that look.

"So what were you writing in your journal?" Marco asked that she wouldn't actually answer because those were her most important secrets that even he didn't know.

"Nothing much" Star replied with messing with a napkin.

"Ok" Marco stated.

They sat in silence both having thoughts running in their heads. Marco was thinking that he should tell her he isn't even sure if he feels the same way he did with Jackie because he likes Star, but he knew he couldn't just blurt it out randomly. Star was thinking that she should hang out with Janna more in order to slow down her feelings for Marco, maybe even stop them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three-The Call**

They finished their burritos and walked back home. Star was inside her room laying on the bed, not doing anything. Her mirror started to ring. She picked up her head to look who was calling. It was Tom. Star got off her bed and answered the phone call.

"Hey Star, I sort of just wanted to talk to you." Tom told Star with a smile on his face.

"Oh...um...sure I guess we could talk, but it feels weird not taking to you in person. Come to the house." Star invited Tom hesitantly. Star thought about just saying bye, but she really didn't have anything to do that day.

"Definitely Star, do you want to go get something to eat or like drink or like something? And yes I know if you do come it is NOT a date." Tom replied.

"Yes we could but I might not get anything. And since when have you matured?" Star continued with a smile on her face noticing that maybe Tom has changed this time

"I just figured that if I'm ever going to get you back I need... I need to relax like not get angry." Tom answered with a slight blush on his face. Tom knew that she must hate him and want nothing to do with him, but he had been really trying lately to stop getting angry fast and just handle it like a normal person. Tom had been doing better with that whole thing and is incredibly proud of himself.

"Ok then, see you here," Star hung up the call.

Star didn't know why she answered the call, especially since it was Tom calling. Star figured that she might need to relax to; she had had this grudge on him since they broke up. And yes he did do somethings wrong but maybe he regretted making them and can do better as only friends.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Marco was going to come into the room but instead listened in on the conversation between Tom and Star. He had just wanted to talk felt different between them and he wanted them to go back to normal. When Marco heard the conversation he did feel a pang of jealousy because of how easily they talked. It was a short conversation, but he heard the smile on Star's face, if that was even possible. Marco had not been able to talk to her like that since he whole sleepover thing happened with Jackie and that was only like, yesterday. It was a short time but things with Star has always been the same, he was able to talk to her like it was nothing. It was easy and he liked it, how he was able to talk to her about almost everything. He finally decided that he was over exaggerating and things would get back to normal. After that train of thought ended Marco turned the knob of the door and entered the room. Star's head turned to look at the door to see who was at he door even if she basically knew that it was most likely Marco entering her room.

"Oh hey Marco. I'm probably not going to be here 'cause I'm going to go somewhere with Tom. No it is not a date in case you're I'll see you when I get back." Star explained.

"Oh okay I was just wanting to talk to you. You know like spend time with you and stuff since **we** are **best friends**." Marco told Star with a slightly agitated voice due to the fact that she is going out with Tom somewhere. He knows that it is just like a friend hangout and all but he can't help it. It just bothers him.

" We can do that later, I mean we live together and all,"Star chuckled," Plus you could invite Jackie over and stuff." It hurt her to say that, but it always hurts her when he talked about her, or when he looks at her when he thinks nobody is watching, hell even the way he says her name as if she is a Greek goddess hurts her. She still brushes the pain off; all star wants for Marco is for him to be happy, so she makes sure not to show it hurts her. She does normal best friend stuff and lets him talk about her endlessly and teases him about it even though it hurts her.

"Yeah but we are still going to the dance together right?" Marco asked insecurely looking down at the floor.

" Of course we are," Star playfully hit his arm.

It made Marco feel slightly better. Marco said okay and left the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Star waited at least another fifteen minutes for someone to ring the doorbell. Star went down the stairs to answer the door. It was of course Tom. "So you finally pick me up in a normal and decent way," Star half-joked with Tom, " OOhh and I see that your counselor therapist person isn't here that's good I sort of just wanted to have a normal conversation without you having to talk to him if you are getting angry." Star teased.

" Ha-ha Star. Yeah I told you I am getting over all of that like for real." Tom smiled.

"I know I'm just playing around, let's go." Star told Tom.

" Okay let me say hi and bye to Marco really quick." Tom replied to Star,

"Yeah I'll wait on the couch then." Star said walking over to the couch and dropping on it.

Tom chuckled at how Star sat down and went up the stairs. He found Marco just lying on his bed. Marco's head turned to look at Tom. "Hey Tom" Marco greeted as he sat up, back still towards the wall.

"Hey Marco. We haven't talked in a while." Tom stated.

"Yeah…please like don't get angry tonight. Don't ruin the chance Star is giving you." Marco advised. He might not like that they are hanging out but he knew that it is a real pain in the ass to hold a grudge and Star must feel stressed every once in a while, and he does not want Star to feel sad, hurt, or angry.

"I know Marco…I know" Tom nodded and looked at Marco waved goodbye and left the room. Tom had respect for Marco. From what Tom had seen Marco takes really good care of Star, even though Star and Marco aren't even together he clearly sees the way he looks at her and his over-protectiveness is a total give away in Tom's opinion. Tom walked down the stairs Star jumped up from the couch, bag slung around her arm wand in had. They both walked out of the house, star closed the door behind them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They walked through the park and sat at the bench. Their conversations so far had consisted of how he used to be so much different. Tom admitted that he had grown and was indeed proud of himself because he worked hard for this change.

"Okay now onto the serious stuff, so what do you feel for Marco, do you like him a lot, a little?" Tom asked.

"What do you mean?" Star answered playing dumb about this subject.

" Don't act dumb Star I know full well that you're not, and that you clearly feel something for this red hoodie wearing brown eyed guy." Tom insisted.

"Wow you had to describe him not just say his name like normal," Star started.

"Yes I had to it adds way more affect to what you are about to tell me," Tom interrupted.

Star sat there in silence completely shocked that Tom of all people figured it out, but she figured that that was better than someone like Jackie or Marco finding out. She had an internal debate on weather or not to tell him. Half of her wanted to tell someone besides Unicorn Head who obviously already knew. That part wanted to tell him all about how she likes him a lot and wants to stop. How it hurts whenever he looks at Jackie, whenever he talks about Jackie, whenever they talk, and especially how much it hurt when he had confessed his basically love for her in front of most of her closest friends. The other part didn't know if she could trust him he had after all barely actually acted on wanting to change; somewhere deep down told Star that either way Tom wouldn't do that. Tom would either be there for her, or he would keep it to himself so he wouldn't loose Star.

" _I…I like him a lot, but I don't want to_ ," Star admitted to Tom.

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry to end it off on a cliffhanger. I should update soon after New Years hopefully. I did need to make Tom act more mature for the story to go smoothly. Well I hoped you liked it, thank you sooo much for all the people who follow, favorite, and review, it does brighten my day, like I can't stop smiling. If you have any questions on the story or about the ships and stuff just pm me or leave a review. Please make sure to leave your opinions on the chapter love you guys 3. Till next time**

 **-Ali's-a-Sta** r


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **Authors Note: Thank you to all the people who follow and favorite, it really means a lot. Sorry I didn't post when I said I would but I had family problems and then I got sick, soooo I haven't really had any time to write. But here is chapter four, hope you like it.**

"What do you mean you don't want to like him?" Tom asked.

"Tom he clearly likes Jackie and he told her that he likes her right in front of me! And I don't know maybe we're better as best friends only you know?" Star replied with a melancholy voice.

"Do you not remember you and him dancing at the Blood Moon Ball? Star…your souls are like linked or whatever now, just because he's being an idiot right now doesn't mean he isn't going to come to his senses sooner or later," Tom comforted Star while taking her hand.

"I know but I'm not going to wait forever for him. I want to live my life how I want to and not somewhere waiting for someone to start thinking straight. I can't just sit there and listen to him talk about Jackie like she's the greatest thing in the world." Star said.

"He'll realize he's being a dumbass soon Star, no one would purposefully miss out on a chance with you." Tom stated pulling back him hand from hers, missing the warmth that was once there.

Star nodded in agreement and got up from the bench. They both decided that they should head back to the house. When they entered the house Marco wasn't in the living room. Tom and Star said goodbye and she thanked him for the talk. Star walked towards her room but wanted to see where Marco was, so she entered his room. She walked in and Marco was just lying on his bed looking at the ceiling of his room. Marco lifted his head to see who it was and saw Star. He gave her a warm smile and scooted over making a space for her on the bed. Star noticed this and laid right next to him on his bed.

" What are you thinking about?" Star asked. Their hands brushed with one another when Marco was getting comfortable. Star's heart was racing noticing that he didn't move his hand and that they were still touching. She closed her eyes scolding herself inside her head that she shouldn't care if they were touching.

"Being completely honest, you. I was thinking about your time with Tom. Are you guys getting back together?" Marco asked. He was honestly worried that they were going to start going out again.

"Oh my gosh Marco, no I'm not going to go out with Tom. We're just friends. He just wanted to talk for a little while," Star explained chuckling.

" Ok, I just wanted to know if I should be thinking of seeing more of him around," Marco said with a nervous voice.

They lay in his bed in silence for a while. Star started dozing off to sleep and so did Marco. When Star opened her eyes she felt someone's arms around her. She moved her head slightly up. Star smiled to herself, and closed her eyes once more. When Marco woke up soon after Star closed her eyes, he noticed that Star was right next to him and that he was hugging her. His heart speed up and he hoped that Star wouldn't wake up soon because he was pretty sure that she would be able to feel his heart pumping rapidly in his chest. He waited till he dozed off again. When he woke up for the second time he noticed no one was next to him. Marco looked disappointed at the empty spot next him for a second. He got up and went down stairs, into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He grabbed his water and headed back upstairs into his room as he was going upstairs he saw Stars door opened a little bit. Marco looked into the open crack between the wall and the door. He saw Star sitting at her desk once again writing in her journal. Marco wanted to know what was written in that journal but knew that Star would never let him read it. He stared for a little while lost in his own thoughts about Star and Jackie. Marco still had faint feelings for Jackie and he knew that the younger version of him would be so angry if he missed out on any type of romance relationship with Jackie. Marco walked back to his room and went to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Star was counting down the days till the dance. She was super excited to go with Marco. Star was helping Marco decorate the dance and was listening to Marco talk about his nightmare that he had had the previous night. Star walked over to Janna not expecting anything to happening, but then she was reminded that the clown séance was the same day. She was quickly persuaded to go to the clown séance and leave Marco alone. While Star had been with Janna he felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned around and was surprised when he saw Jackie right in front of him. Jackie asked if he wanted to go to the dance with her. The word "yes" just flew out of his mouth. He didn't even consider Star when he answered. Right when Jackie turned her back Marco couldn't help but wear a goofy smile that he couldn't stop from coming. Marco saw Star walking over and felt completely bad. He had let her know that Jackie asked him to the dance and he had accepted. Star was in a very good mood, and then she heard the words "Jackie asked me to the dance…and I said yes". She felt like her whole world just crashed around her. Star brushed it off and was quick on her feet and told him exactly what she came over to tell him. That she couldn't make it. She watched Marco celebrate and walk away; once he was gone she dropped her fake smile and looked to where he had once been. Marco had a date to the dance and that date is Jackie. She didn't know how to feel but the emotion that immediately washed over her was sadness and hurt. Star snapped out of it and called over to Janna and said that she'll see her later. Marco had gone straight home to decide what he was going to wear and how he was going to make this the perfect night. He was disturbed by his own thoughts. As he was getting ready Star popped into his head, how could he have just answered so quickly without even thinking of her feelings? He sat on his bed and just sat for a while, thinking about how he just should've just said rain check to Jackie. He got up from his bed and started the shower. When he was done he felt completely better and relaxed. He could do this and technically he didn't inconvenience Star she was going to leave him for that clown séance either way. After he left the bathroom to get ready in his room, he put on his tuxedo.

Downstairs Star saw Jackie in her beautiful sea colored dress almost matching the color of her eyes. She knew that she needed to move on from Marco right at that second. Star had a feeling that Marco wouldn't think twice about his feelings towards Jackie. Star smiled a sad smile and waited for a second for Marco to come down stairs. It was like Marco had some sort of spell over Star because once she saw him walking down the stairs her heart pace increased rapidly, but then she noticed that his eyes weren't on her, they were on the green-eyed girl next to her. Thinking of Marco's thoughts of how pretty Jackie was right now made her heart drop, seeing them look at each other like that made her feel horrible. She involuntarily made a face that showed her emotions about how she's hurt and if Marco was paying attention maybe he would've noticed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Marco went down the stairs his eyes were immediately drawn to Jackie wearing her beautiful dress. He didn't except to be staring at her, but maybe this was for the better. He told Jackie that he liked her and he wouldn't want to seem like a jerk to her and stare at Star when Jackie was his date. So he went down the stairs staring at the used to be once girl of his dreams. If you would've asked him who was his girl of his dreams he would think Star; he would never thought that someone could be better than Jackie but then he met Star. When he met her it was a little weird, but he ended up warming up to her and started to notice all the little things about Star. Marco would notice the way she laughs was a better sound for him to hear than Jackie's laugh. He would notice that Star's blue eyes were much more beautiful than Jackie's green eyes. He noticed that whenever Star talked to him, hung out with him he always had a smile. But here he was going to the dance with Jackie even though he wanted to go with Star. A small part of him questioned the fact on how easily he said yes to Jackie even though he made plans to go with Star before hand. So for the night he decided that he was going to enjoy the night and have a nice time, he left for the dance with Jackie without looking back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Star couldn't stop thinking about Marco and Jackie's date, she wondered if he was having a good time. She chuckled bitterly to herself, she told herself who was she kidding of course he was having a good time, he has wanted this since forever. Star opened her mini mirror phone and looked at the picture she took of Marco and Jackie together. She was supposed to be having so much fun at this clown séance and instead she was obsessing over a guy she knew would never like her that way. While she was distracted she tripped over something. Janna moved the overly long leaves and revealed that it was the tombstone of Bon-Bon. Star looked at it with amusement written all over her face, then the idea of Marco and Jackie together came back to mind. This was going to be a long night she thought.

 **Author's note: I know super short but I'm in the process of writing chapter five. Please review and let me know what you think**


End file.
